The Closet Situation
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: In which Chrome was used as a distraction, Hibari being Chivalrous, Mukuro got pissed and Dino all heartbroken.Why? Read on to find out! 1896, slight 6996 and brotherly D18
1. Chapter 1: The Closet

Tada! an 1896 oneshot fic! enjoy!

Cookies for anyone who can guess where I got Chrome's last name!

* * *

><p>Summary: In which Chrome was used as a distraction, Hibari being Chivalrous, Mukuro got pissed and Dino all heartbroken.<p>

* * *

><p>It was yet another wonderful day in Namimori Chuu. Once again, we can find Hibari Kyouya, head of the Discipline committee, Skylark of Namimori, punishing another bunch of third year miscreants whom find it quite hilarious to bully a first year student on his territory.<p>

Chrome Dokuro, a new transfer student in Namimori, was once again, lost. She was supposed to go to the office to sort out her schedule, had found herself on the third floor, incidentally near the area where Hibari was punishing the group of delinquents.

One of the delinquent had seen poor Chrome from the corner of his eye, and decides to gamble. He grabbed the unsuspected illusionist and tossed her toward Hibari. Blinking in surprise, Hibari, in a fit of some rare, misplaced sense of chivalry unconsciously grab the purplenette and grunted in surprise as two of the third years had shoved the two guardians into a soo convenient storage closet. And locked it. They immediately ran for it, leaving the perfect and the new girl inside the locked storage area.

Chrome and Hibari found themselves shoved into a tight area. Hibari cursed in anger, trying to move his arms and cursed some more when he found his arms couldn't go farther. Chrome squirmed, trying to find some bearing, suddenly froze as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and someone (coughhibaircough) had rested his chin on her head.

"Herbivore. Stop moving." Hibari grimaced as Chrome squirmed a bit, her knees and arms accidentally brushing around his stomach and legs. Whatever Cavallone and the others had said about him behind him, he was still a hot-blooded young man, damnit. "I was just resting my arms."

"Oh." Chrome blushed, trying not to breath in too deeply as the position had shoved her nose into his (_nice, broad)_ chest. She finds it quite ironic for a man who hated cherry blossom smelled like cherry blossom and a faint scent of blood. Plus by being in his arm, she felt safe and it for some reason…quite right?

"Herbivore." She had a feeling the boy was smirking. She just does.

"Hmm?"

"Your hairstyle are horrible. It looked like a messed-up pineapple."

….

Wait.

What?

* * *

><p>"Pipsqueak." Dino twitched.<p>

"Pineapple Freak." Mukuro scowled.

"Clumsy bimbo blonde." Dino frowned.

"Piney head." Mukuro glowered.

Behind them, Tsuna sweatdropped as numerous Namimori students quickly vacated from the area. I'm pretty sure all of you are wondering why on earth Mukuro Rokudo and Dino Cavallone was doing in Namimori Chuu. Dino Cavallone was in Namimori again for a brief meeting with Reborn. Being a doting, adorable mentor/friend he was, Dino had decided to visit Hibari before going back to Italy. Mukuro meanwhile was back from France and wanted to see his adorable Chrome-chan again. And to piss off the cloud guardian seemed to be an added bonus. Tsuna had volunteered to show them around, (and on the same time, praying the three of them did not damage Namimori Chuu again. Paperwork is a bitch and all that.)

The three turned around the corner and right into a group of third years that was grouping around near a classroom, laughing about something.

"-pushed the girl at him…"

"-locked them in a closet…"

"Served the bastard right."

"-that teach him from biting us…"

"-pity about the new girl though."

"Oya. You guys don't happen to be talking about a certain Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro, do you?"

"Yup."

"The demon of Namimori with my darling Chrome?"

One of the tough-looking third years spun around, snarling, "Yeah! I said before! Are you deaf?…"he and his friends froze in fear as a young Italian man (they seen him around, he's one of Hibari's friends) and a hereto chromic man wielding a trident.

Dino smiled coldly. "Could you please repeat that?"

The hallway suddenly echoed in with screams and yells of pain from the third years that were tortured, punished by the two Italians, Tsuna silently bids his afternoon away, obviously, he (along with Gokudera and Yamamoto) are going to be bitten to death for letting the two Italians disrupting the peace of Namimori Chuu. (Although the two was in a way, revenging for the absent prefect.)

* * *

><p>"Chrome."<p>

"Crowbar."

"Chrome."

"Creamu."

"Seriously? It's Chrome Dokuro, Kumo-san."

"Kuromu Doroku, last time I checked, my name is still Hibari Kyouya. Please use that."

Chrome sighed and opened her mouth to correct the skylark, before stopping. Wait, did he just imply what she thought he just implied? Sneaking a glance at the stoic perfect, Chrome was surprised to find the boy lightly blushing. Oh.

"Nagi. Akesaka Nagi."

"Eh?"

"My real name is Akesaka Nagi, Hibari-san."

Hibari looked down to stared at the eyed-patched illusionist to find him staring into her violet eye. It was like drowning into a field of violets, he mused as his face moved closer unconsciously. "Nagi?"

"Hmm?" Chrome blinked in surprised as a pair of soft lips closed over hers. She unconsciously moaned as Hibari deepen the kiss, she can almost feel his arms on her back, in her hair; her hands wrapped around his neck… it felt soo good…

Hibari slowly broke the kiss, his right hand lingered on her jaws before dropping to her waist. His steel-blue eyes peered into the near darkness, trying to gauge the purplenette's reaction.

Chrome touched her lips in wonder, staring at the prefect."Why did you...do that?"

"I don't know." He sounded young, honest—and strangely, shaken. "It was an impulse."

She believed him, if only because that sounded nothing like the fearsome demon she thought she knew.

"That was my first real kiss," she offered, brushing away the memory of something childishly close to it with a different boy in a different place. Chrome couldn't afford to think about Mukuro-sama right now—she wasn't sure she wanted to think about anything except this moment, about what was happening. Or what wasn't happening.

"Was it?" he sounded distracted, and she wondered what could possibly be distracting him here. How Hibari could even be distracted, after what had just occurred? It was all she could think about. It was all she wanted to talk about.

"How many times have you kissed someone, Hibari-san?"

Her question caught him by surprise, and he answered truthfully, "Just the once."

"Oh." The silence slipped further into awkwardness. Chrome wasn't sure exactly why, but it made her even more nervous to know she was his first kiss too.

"I just sort of thought..." she began."I mean..."—shut up shut up shut up— "You seemed...pretty confident, Kyouya-san."

"I'm...sorry. If I startled you."

The two guardians stared at each other before pulling into a second kiss. Hibari growled as he bit her lower lip, his right hand moved in her hair, trying to pull off the pineapple spike. Chrome moaned as she twinned her arms around the skylark's neck, his hair felt so soft under her fingers…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile.<strong>

Dino and Mukuro quickly moved away form the scene of massacre, leaving Tsuna to deal with the mess while they off to look for the prefect and the eyed-patched illusionist.

"Ku fu fu, I supposed this is the damned closet we're looking for." Mukuro pulled the door open, and froze in shock.

"What on the six layers of hell?"

Hibari and Chrome stood frozen and blinking in the light that spilled from the hallway. Hibari had his tie pulled off by Chrome and entwined in her hands, that was playing with his hair, while his hands was inside her untucked blouse, his mouth hovering from the neck he was biting. Chrome was pretty sure that without even looking downward that their legs were entwined together and judging from the lightest from her head, Kyouya had succeeded of pulled her purple hair from the usual pineapple spike.

Hibari and Chrome quickly moved away from each other, the latter trying to tuck her shirt back in while the perfect was glared at the _distraction._

"Haneuma, Rokudo." Hibari pulls on his collar.

"Kyouya…" Dino whimpered, inwardly trying to scrub his retinas from the burning images.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome blushed redder than the reddest tomato, her eye wildly staring at anywhere as she played with her unbound hair.

"My kawaiie Chrome-chan. Kyouya." Mukuro clenched his trident tighter, glaring at the perfect angrily.

"Kyouya~" Dino sobbed, "I can't believe you found a girlfriend before me…" the three guardians stared dumbfounded at the mafia don, before Mukuro snapped from his reverie.

"You crying about that?" Mukuro hissed in frustration.

"Well," Dino petulantly points out, "It's important to me."

"Ku fu fu, whatever. I hoped you had enjoyed yourself Kyouya-kun. _That way you won't be dying with any regrets today._"

That afternoon was spent in a way which Gokudera describe as an epic battle between Hibari, Mukuro and Dino while poor, sweet Chrome watched from the sidelines, praying the three idiots don't get killed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't to Tsuna surprise when he found himself the next day, visiting what Reborn dubbed as the <em>three idiots<em> in hospital.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Imma will update Chrome Errand Boy tomorrow, k?

Also, Thank you for all the reviews for the Impeccable Pair and Not what's it looks like!


	2. Chapter 2: The closet again

**Taking a break from Blast From the Past (the chapter is murdering me. Might need help from Kira-chan again for ideas! I appreciate the help, darling~) And I don't wanna update Kiri to Kumo until I get 90+ reviews. *Toothy Grin***

**Found this chapter buried inside my folder. I planned to post this on Valentines day but shi...I mean things happened. **

**Dedicated to my dear _Deadly Chronicles_-chan. I understand you feeling dear. Let's throw a Chrome Fanclub paty the next time I ever go to your island, k?**

**I do not own KHR. I would like, however, to give anything to know what the hell Akira is planning for my darling Chrome. Heck, I'll get Mukuro to help me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: The closet again.<strong>

_In which Mukuro gets angry, Dino running for his life, Hibari hides inside the closet again and Chrome just got sucked into the whole she-bang. Oh, and Dino's Mist guardian threatens to blow up Namimori Chuu._

_14th February._

Hibari twitched as he dodged another group of fangirls that are hell-bent on catching him today. The cloud guardian hissed in frustration as his empty hands twitched in mid-air.

Damn principal and his stupid rules. Stupid Haneuma and his confiscating his tonfas.

And the office was too far for him to grab his tonfas (or hide into).

Hibari found himself on the third floor, which was luckily empty as every herbivore in the school running around celebrating the accursed day.

Well, except one.

* * *

><p>Chrome was wandering around the floor, having a lonely walk as her fellow guardians were currently pursued by their individual fangirls (and boys.) she managed to escaped the craziness by casting around her a fine film of illusions, rendering her invisible to all but to fellow mist users.<p>

Watching from one of the window, Chrome couldn't help but giggle as Tsuna dodged Haru-chan's gleeful embrace and Gokudera threaten to blow everyone up with his cambio forma.

She blinked when she saw a familiar silhouette hiding by one of the pillars.

"Kumo-san?"

* * *

><p>"Kumo-san?"<p>

Hibari couldn't help but twitched as he turned around and sighed when he noticed who was standing behind him.

"Herbivore. Stop scaring people or I'll bite you to death."

Chrome blinked as she stepped back. Hibari was looming over her, his hands twitching. Oh, man. She going to be bitten to death again. The girl couldn't help but gasped as she got back to a closet. (Unknown to them, it was the same closet they got stuck into last time.)

"A-ano, Kumo-san, what are you...ah, doing?" the girl shrank back; her hands accidentally grab hold of the doorknob.

The both of them blinked in shock as the two of them tumbled into the closet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another…pineapple-shaped problem came to Namimori Chuu.<p>

"Darling Nagi, I've come!~ Ku fufufu~" Tsuna couldn't help but shrieked when a burst of mist appeared around him. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko and Enma waved the mist away to find a pineapple-spiked, blue hair boy standing at the middle of the courtyard, smiling his über-creepy smile and holding a bouquet of black roses.

"Oya, where is my darling Nagi, uhm?" everyone shivered as a dark aura began to loom around. "I'm asking you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Um, uh, ano, I'm not sure. I think she's was wandering around somewhere." Tsuna shuddered as Kyoko and Haru shrieked in fear at the sheer black aura oozing from the boy.

Ku fufu, find her young Vongola or you might find yourself being drag to hell along with your friends." The pineapple-haired illusionist chuckled darkly as everyone scuttled for their life.

* * *

><p>Hibari quickly pulled away from Chrome, thankful the dim lighting hid his blush. Ever since the closet incident, Hibari had being avoiding the purple-haired illusionist. To tell the truth, the Cloud Guardian was…uncomfortable with her. Among all the herbivores he ever met, she was one of the rare few or perhaps the only one that didn't show any form of fear when she was in front of him.<p>

It was refreshing and on the same time…intriguing.

Shaking the momentary herbivorous feeling, the prefect turned to leave when he heard voices just outside the closet.

"Ah, I thought I saw Hibari-sama went through here." Hibari stopped; his hand froze on the doorknob.

"Mou. I wanted to catch Hibari sama today."

"I know right! I mean This is the chance for us to do _this and that or this and that_." Another unnamed fangirl sighed. Hibari blanched, horrified at the overactive imagination his fangirls had.

"Yosh, today we will catch Hibari-sama! Operation: Capture Namimori Perfect Of Love, commerce!" Hibari was terrified at the loud cheers his fangirls gave. Judging from the sound, this is one battle he rather not fight._ Shudder_.

"Ano, Hibari-san?" Chrome tapped the prefect before squeaking in surprise as the cloud guardian pinned her against the closet wall.

"Shush, Herbivore," Hibari whispered, his hand was over Chrome's mouth, silencing her, "Be quiet and I may not bite you to death."

Chrome can only nod.

* * *

><p>Dino-sensei meanwhile was running for his life as several of his female (and male students)-slash-fangirls were chasing him, stumbling every few minutes.<p>

"Ah, C-Chotto! Everyone, calm down!" he ran around the corner before smashing into a girl.

Yume Shiraishi, mist flame user and Dino Cavallone's latest addition to his family was wandering around Namimori Chuu. Since Midori Middle were having a half-day today, several of its female students took advantage of going to other schools around Namimori and celebrate valentine's day with their loved one. Yume, bored out of her mind, followed Haru to Namimori Chuu, thought she might hang out with her boss.

Not really noticed where she was at that time, the girl yelped when someone crashed into her. She blinked in surprise when she noticed who was pinning her down.

"Boss?"

"Ah, Yume-chan!" Eh, this is soo not a good time right now." Unfortunately for the poor Mafia Don, his fanclub caught on him and were glaring angrily at the black-haired girl. The girl glared back as she grab hold of her boss, and actually snarled at few (scratch that, several) fangirls hissed angrily at her.

"What's going on?" Dino gulped, he much rather having another training coughtorture-sessioncough with Reborn than invoke another of his Mist Guardian volatile temper.

The situation quickly deteriorate into another screaming/threatening case where Yume had to be drag off before she could blow up the entire compound with her rather…creative illusions.

* * *

><p>Chrome couldn't help but fidgeted uncomfortably as the both of them trapped inside the small closet. She finally sighed, moments later bit her lips as Hibari turned and glared at her.<p>

"Anou, Kumo-san. Is it…is it possible you're hiding from our fangirls?" Chrome leaned away as she felt he heated glare Hibari was sending at her. But in spite of that (or maybe because of that) the girl continued.

"It's ok, Kumo-san to be afraid of your fan-girls. I mean, even Mukuro-sama afraid of them and…" she continued to babbled around, absently playing with a thin box.

Hibari felt as if his temper were rising. Not only had he had to endure the small space and actually forced to hide from his rabid fangirls, he now had to listen to the girl's meaningless blabbing.

"…and actually I was glad to find you, Kumo-san, because I wanted to give Kumo-san his present." The girl blinked as Hibari nonchalantly stab his tonfa to the wall next to her

"Shut up herbivore or I'll shut it up for you." He snarled before he caught up with what she was saying. "What did you say, herbivore?"

Thank god after hanging out with the boisterous group of Guardians and the potty-mouth Ken, Chrome can now push the tonfa away and calmly repeated her last sentence.

"I wanted to give Kumo-san his present." She gave Hibari the box she was holding with a small smile. "I heard from Kabe-san you hated sweet stuffs so I didn't buy you chocolates like the others and I remembered Kumo-san complained about his pen he broke a couple days ago, so…" the illusionist broke off, smiling sheepishly.

Hibari, surprised that the girl had heard his complaint (he was so sure he was alone when he was ranting a lot) silently open the box and saw a beautiful fountain pen. A beautiful gold feather was etched on the side of the silver pen, reminding him of Hibird's yellow feathers.

"I…Thank you, Nagi." Hibari coughed to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You…you remembered, Ku…Kyouya-san." Chrome smiled, her eye brightened. Without realizing it, the both of them inched toward each other. Hibari finally realized when he was nose-to-nose to the female illusionist, close enough to…kiss her.

Either of them can remember who initiate it first.

The two finally separated when the closet door burst open, a horrified Sawada Tsunayoshi was shoved aside as an enraged Rokudou Mukuro stood in front of them.

"Ku fufu. I should have known!" the bouquet of roses melts away as Mukuro turned it into his trident. "Die Hibari Kyouya!"

* * *

><p>Chrome wasn't surprised when she spent the afternoon visiting the two idiots in the infirmary, still hell-bent on killing one another even though they were restrained to the bed.<p>

She, however, was gratified to find Hibari cherished the pen for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I might write another chapter. We'll see. Now, Imma going to work on a new one-shot. Review!<strong>


End file.
